


Fancy - Iggy Azalea

by empty inkwell (notoneforreality)



Series: 20 Songs Collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, and loki is an awkward fluffball, because even the god of evil has a soft side, especially for a certain tony stark, loki shows up to see how tony is doing, tony isn't surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/empty%20inkwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Fancy by Iggy Azalea. Loki turns up in Tony's kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy - Iggy Azalea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JARVIP (kacikaci)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacikaci/gifts).



> How am I supposed to make a decent one shot out of this?! Omg I'm sorry for this mess. I don't ship Loki/Tony but it was literally the only pairing I could think of where one of them could still be a murderer. Gah. Well, have fun trying to get through this *cries in the corner*

First thing's first, I'm the realest  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it  
And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics  
-  
Loki sat, glaring, across from Tony Stark who hands his hands wrapped around his coffee mug, oblivious to the fact that his dressing gown was slowly coming lose and undone.

"Why are you here?"

It was a valid question. Loki hadn't exactly called to tell the billionaire that he'd be dropping by at seven o'clock in the morning. He hadn't even appeared at the front door, instead teleporting straight into the kitchen where he sat at the breakfast bar without a word. That had been how Stark had found him when he came down, still half-asleep. It had taken him a few minutes of bleary blinking to process the fact that Loki Laufeyson was indeed sat in his kitchen, and then he had needed two cups of coffee before he had sat down with the one he had now and actually started to talk. Loki had sat silently throughout the whole procedure, simply watching the mortal.

"Have you come to confess your sins? Beg Thor to return? Beg Him for forgiveness?"

Even before Tony had finished speaking, he had Stark pinned on the ground, confined by Loki's body and the arms of the chair he was still stuck in. Stark's eyes widened.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Big, bad murderer over here. Now can the God of Evil kindly remove himself from on top of me and park his godly behind a chair?"

Loki narrowed his eyes but did stand up, although he didn't help Stark as he stood up and pulled the chair upright.  
-  
I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow  
-  
Then they were back to where they were before. Stark stared at Loki.

"So why are you here."

"To find you."

"Well, here I am. Also, you could take that helmet off. I know you're all very fancy and everything, but the horns are kind of intimidating."

"That's the point."

Stark nodded his head in admission, but Loki took the helmet off anyway.

"I like the gold, by the way, did I ever tell you that. It's a nice outfit, the gold and the green."

"And yours, the gold and red."

If Stark was surprised by how things were going, he was masking it well. Loki hadn't meant to drag it out this long, he was a busy god, but his courage failed him every time he went to announce his purpose for the visit.

"Red and green go well together."

Loki was surprised to hear the words coming from Stark's mouth, but Stark didn't look surprised to be saying them. In fact, he looked like he had been planning them for a while.

"They do."

"So why did you come here?"

"To see how you were doing."

Stark smiled widely.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. It's nice of you to care."

"Of course I care. But I can't stay long. I don't really want to be found by the others. You will remember, though, won't you?"

"Of course."

The last thing Loki saw before he left was a grinning Tony watching him affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just read Loki Gets What He Wants (And So Does Everyone Else) by JARVIP and you should read it too and so now maybe I can see where this ship is coming from. It's cute.


End file.
